


Scribbled on Margins

by theriversings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriversings/pseuds/theriversings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric and Hawke meet in Inquisition. Friendship stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbled on Margins

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: written August 2014 so it's not compatible with what's happening in Inquisition.

_for m-i_

***

Cassandra and Josephine were chatting excitedly, both eager to meet the Champion of Kirkwall and see for themselves if she really matched the warrior described in Varric's stories (they secretly suspected she hadn't been rescued by the dwarf _that_ many times if she managed to become the Champion). The storyteller himself walked in the front, unnaturally quiet. As much as he tried to conceal it, it was visible to everyone that recent news of Hawke being alive and well - and coming to aid the Inquisitor - had been a shock to him. Because he knew her, he was appointed, together with the Seeker and the diplomat, to meet Hawke on the road and escort her to the Keep.

"There! I see someone. Is it her? Why is she traveling all alone?" Josephine sounded concerned. Roads, leading to the Keep were fairly safe, but walking alone was bound to be at least a little risky.

Cassandra just shrugged her shoulders. They walked some more in silence.

"Oh, it is her. Hasn't changed that much at all," said Varric when they were close enough to see a woman wearing a well-fitting (and clearly often used) steel armor. She had a thick mop of unruly dark hair, falling to her eyes and on her back there was a big two-handed sword.

Hawke approached, squinting at Varric with bewilderment. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the dwarf. "So being the hero of one city wasn't good enough for you, eh? Hoping to make it to some more stories?" He clearly meant to sound playful, but there was tightness in his voice which made it sound flat and forced.

Josephine jumped in. "The Champion of Kirkwall, I bid you welcome on the behalf of the Inquisitor Adaar. We will now-" her voice trailed off uncertainly as Hawke nodded absentmindedly and just walked past her without a word to kneel in the dirt and hug the dwarf. The diplomat sighed, put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder and they walked away a few steps. It didn't feel right, gaping at the two friends right now. This was a moment just for them.

"Actually, I was in the middle of checking if all caves in Orlais look the same too when I heard about your little demon problem," explained Hawke, failing at sounding carefree as much as Varric had. "Your Inquisitor surely needs the help of someone who knows how to get things done."

"I see. Do be careful with that sword of yours or you'll poke my eye out with the pommel. And I need my eye for aiming at my demonic foes."

Hawke just muttered something intelligible into Varric's shoulder and clung harder. The dwarf sighed deeply like someone who just put down a heavy burden.

 

***

They were all fighting together for over a month now and one thing was sure: Hawke was never going to get used to receiving orders. As soon as the battle started, she ran to the spot teeming with enemies and when everything ended she returned, tired, weary and covered with blood (most of it not hers).

"I just cannot believe you!" chided Cassandra. "Why do you always have to dive into the biggest chaos? You'll get yourself killed one day!"

Hawke didn't look exactly penitent. Behind Cassandra, Sera gave her a thumbs-up.

"It was a good thing Varric was there to watch your back. I must admit, when he had been talking about you I thought he exaggerated how hot-headed you are."

Hawke resisted the urge to reply sarcastically. She learned that the quickest way to get out of an argument with the Seeker was just to stay silent and not actually argue. Soon enough, Cassandra sighed and went away, shaking her head with exasperation.

"Before you came I was her main target. Oh, how I do not miss those times," Sera smiled with relief and then sobered. "But you know, she was right. If not for Varric, you'd have a lot more problems now than listening to her talk. Like a big slash on your back. I saw one of these guys this close to wounding you."

Hawke smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "In Kirkwall I got used to having someone watch over me. And I was never any good at tactics... Besides, you're not the best person to tell me off. I, at least, have good armor on when I get into the middle of a fight."

"Oh gods, no! I could never move in that thing. Anyway, I was serious. You should thank Varric."

"I will."

Hawke limped away to where the dwarf was sitting. Sera started her usual check of how her equipment survived the battle, peeking at the pair. As an archer, she was a little away from the center of the fight so she could see how each and every of Adaar's companions behaved. Most of them have been fighting together for a few months at most so it was natural that Varric and Hawke stood out. Years of experience beside each other made them a quick, efficient team - the warrior took down biggest enemies while Varric was watching her back and killing smaller ones. Maybe she really could afford to shrug off the risks? Sera decided she was in need of such a team herself. Her eyebrow slowly crawled up as she considered the possibilities. Maybe she could let Bull throw her once and see how it goes from there...

 

***

A supper at the Keep, turned into an impromptu war meeting (the Inquisitor was not the one to waste an occasion if everyone was present) was just ending. Hawke sat at the table, idly moving leftover vegetables on her plate.

"What is it? Afraid you won't find the way to your room?" she heard Varric ask.

She lifted her eyes. "Afraid I will. And it's not _my_ room. I've been here almost two weeks and I'm still staying in a guest room. Made probably for an unloved cousin. It's almost in the basement! Not to mention that Uncle Gamlen's hovel in Lowtown had more personality..."

"I'd ask the Steward about having your room prepared but to be honest the man creeps me out."

"Me too. Why do you think I'm staying in that basement? Last time I tried to bring it up he started describing the conspiracy of people trying to steal all the Keep's cheese... and he was waving a big knife while talking."

"So, maybe you'll come visit me? I'll just grab some wine."

He came back in a minute carrying two bottles. In a stage whisper he added, "I don't know if he told you this, but you shouldn't wander the Keep alone. There are ghosts here." He punctuated the sentence by making a mock scared face.

Cole, sitting next to Hawke, rolled his eyes and disappeared. An apple levitated and hit Varric on the head.

"As you can see, some of our ghosts are there to make sure our diet is balanced."

Now it was Hawke's turn to roll her eyes.

To her envy, the road to Varric's room turned out to be short - a stairway, leading up and then the third door on the right. As they came in and he got busy rekindling the fireplace, she poured the wine and turned to examine the shelves, lining one wall.

"I didn't know you loved reading so much. You have more books than the Chantry's library in Kirkwall!"

"Well, as you can imagine, stashing it all in my room in the Hanged Man wasn't really an option. I only had a few volumes then."

"You should have told me. I'd have brought you something from my own library."

"Oh please. The only way it would have something worth reading was if _I_ gave _you_ something of mine."

Hawke snorted into her wine. "Modest as always. And what you're writing now? Sera told me you keep taking ink and paper with you to every battle."

"You know what they say, the pen is mightier than the sword... Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm just writing down our Inquisitor's adventures," he beckoned her to sit on an armchair near the fire. "I daresay this story might be even more popular than _The Tale of the Champion_. But I'm also thinking of taking a break from these heroic adventures," he rummaged through a messy desk and pulled out some papers. "This time I'm going for something new. Something _erotic_."

"Maker, I do hope it's not starring me."

"Not this time, Hawke. Your romantic ouvertures are scarcely worth writing down."

"Remind me why I'm still here when you continue to insult me to my face?"

"We have good wine and you want to hear about my newest story. It will be about a dashing, adventurous and roguish male individual. Meet Bronze Stallion, famous in all of Ferelden for his skills in fight and in bedroom."

"...I need to be much more drunk for this."

 

***

It had been a few days before they found time to really talk. Hawke was busy all day, meeting new people, discussing strategy with the Inquisitor, learning about the Rifts, getting lost in the Keep, and - in one case - falling asleep with her head on the table when she was supposed to study a map (she was thankful it was Cole who found her then; the boy was so nice she didn't even need to ask him to keep that shameful event a secret). After her largely uneventful journey this flurry of activity made her head ache. She was all the more happy to spend her first duty-free evening with someone she knew longer than a week.

Varric led her to the top of one of the Keep's towers, allegedly to _check her newly-gained geographical knowledge of this part of Orlais_. The view really was magnificent, as there was nothing in sight bigger than the Keep - only the mountains in the West, behind which the sun was now setting. Varric showed her where their next mission was going to take them: the neighborhood of a big lake, rumored to have a monster living in it.

When the sky started to darken they lit a small fire and sat down, side by side. Over ale and small supper they discussed the fates of their past friends and companions. _She was still there when I left Kirkwall. I have no idea what happened to him. Oh, we'll definitely hear about her again. I met her cousin traveling with a caravan. He's a rich man now_. For one person they poured some ale into the fire.

When the stars came out their topics changed to that of the current allies. _In my opinion, she's up for a disappointment. I wish she was with us back in Kirkwall. He's a better fighter than I thought. I really respect him for what he does. I wonder what made him join_.

"And there's you."

"And there's me."

A comfortable, companionable silence has fallen, accentuated by the creaking of burning wood. At last, Varric spoke.

"Coming back inside? We both have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Hawke slowly sipped her drink.

"Your enthusiasm is inspiring."

"I just want to stay here a little longer. I can finally have you all for myself."

"Awwww, that is so cute. You should probably stop drinking or next you'll be crawling all over my chest hair."

"Shut up. I just missed you, you twat."

"Yeah, I know. I just missed you too."

***


End file.
